<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galactic Thief by SabriBlues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245692">Galactic Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabriBlues/pseuds/SabriBlues'>SabriBlues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Everyone has trauma im sorry, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Sensitive OFC, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Din Djarin, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, just...a lot of murder, mentions of rape/non-con, nothing too graphic on the sexual side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabriBlues/pseuds/SabriBlues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a runaway slave with a potential bounty on your head isn't easy, but at least is expected, planned even. Or maybe that's just what I tell myself to sleep at night. </p><p>What was never in my plans, though, was tagging along with a Mandalorian and his green baby when I just wanted to mind my bussiness and do my job. </p><p>What's my job, you say?</p><p>Well, people pay me to steal things for them, and I happen to be pretty damn good at it. Until my hands landed on something they probably shouldn't have. But, you know, occupational hazards. I've never been great at keeping my fingers away from temptation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nevarro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A great man once said that if you want to truly know a city, you have to look at the way people work, love and die in it. Nevarro was like a lot of planets —I know, not exactly a city, but you get the gist—, especially after the mess that was The Empire's fall. People worked in what they were able to, as honest or dishonest as that could be, for not everyone had the privilege of a warm, ordinary life. And for love, well, it was much like death. It was done quietly, hid in the darkness of a lonely alley or a small bed, filled with whispered promises and pardons that would be a real feat to consistently accomplish.</p><p>As for me, I could say without room for doubt that honesty wasn't one of my virtues, and love was a kind of distraction I couldn't afford, while death was certainly something to avoid. Something that was getting more and more difficult with each day that passed by.</p><p>I knew I was in trouble when a heavy —and let me say, smelly— arm was draped upon my shoulders not a second after leaving the bar. You see, I only had one friend in Nevarro, and they smelled of ship oil and paint, not like sweat and blood.</p><p>As if to confirm my thoughts, I turned my head to find a set of uneven pupils upon the yellowed, swollen face of the last person I had wanted to see today.</p><p>“Cyn,” I drawled, letting disgust show clearly on my face, the corners of my lips pulling downwards. “Where’s your friend?”</p><p>As if summoned, a familiar face slithered into my line of sight.</p><p>“Sanda,” Weig greeted with open arms, a derisive smile tugging at his lips, showing his sharp-edged teeth. “You haven’t paid your share this month.”</p><p>I shoved Cyn’s arm off me, but didn’t move from the spot. Cyn made a move to slap me, but Weig raised an appeasing arm, stepping closer to me instead.</p><p>“I already told you, Weig. I haven’t gotten any decent jobs this month, I need a delay,” I replied, my fingers itching to close around the blaster at my hip, but thought better of it.</p><p>The last thing I needed was a public brawl.</p><p>Weig gave me a magnanimous nod, his smile widening as he approached, which never presented much of a good omen, in my experience.</p><p>“Sure thing, Sanda, we can figure something out.” Then he began circling around me, like a sea monster tasting blood on the water. “Let’s say, every day without pay, your debt increases...ten credits.”</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>“If I agreed to that then I’d be as good as dead.”</p><p>And it was far from an exaggeration. With that and then the next month’s pay, along with all my other expenses, I’d be starving in the streets in less than a week.</p><p>I heard Weig inch closer from behind me, his feet dragging against the floor in a way that made the little hairs at the back of my neck rise.</p><p>“If you wanted charity you should have joined The Guild.”</p><p>I bit the inside of my cheek until the metallic taste of blood pooled beneath my tongue, the precariety of my situation finally sinking in. </p><p>Maybe I should have. </p><p>This was the price of remaining out of The Guild’s radar. The price of their protection. </p><p><em> More like a bribe to keep them from throwing you under the bus </em>, I thought bitterly.</p><p>It was obvious that anyone in my line of work who didn’t join The Guild probably had a bounty on their head, or had pissed someone on the inside and didn’t want to be found. </p><p>Whatever the reason, it was assumed that if they outed you to them, you were screwed.</p><p>“And you know what else,” Weig went on, his breath hot and humid against the shell of my ear, my skin crawling at his closeness. </p><p>“If you don’t pay by the end of this week, then you’ll have a slash on this pretty neck of yours. Or better yet, your name in The Guild, <em> Leto </em>.”</p><p>My blood froze, and I wondered if I had turned to stone, for my extremities weighing too much, refusing to move, limp at my sides. </p><p>He had used my name. </p><p>My <em> old </em> name.</p><p>Now that he had shifted to stand once more in front of me, dark eyes gleaming maliciously, it was clear as day. He knew who I was.</p><p>“How-”</p><p>Weig pressed a bruising, dirty finger to my lips, and for a moment the temptation to bite it off was nearly irresistible.</p><p>“That’s none of your concern.”</p><p>“I will <em>end</em> <em>you</em>,” I snarled, taking a step forward before I was hastily immobilised by a pair of hands pulling my arms to my back, my blood soaring against my ears, barely registering the pain every movement of resistance provoqued.</p><p>Weig laughed like he had not a single worry in the world.</p><p>“I think that’s my line.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The doors of the bar slammed against the wall when I walked in once more, a few bothered eyes landing on me in what I supposed was a menacing way. </p><p>I was already a foot away from the grave, so I couldn’t find two shits to give in me.</p><p>No money to pay a smuggler to take me away from Nevarro before the end of the week. No money to pay my share to Weig. No jobs to even attempt to. </p><p>My name out for the Guild to feast by the end of the week.</p><p>Of course, I wasn’t certain Dogu had placed a bounty on me, wasn’t like I had gone to Greef Karga himself to ask. But I knew him. And he had sworn.</p><p>And how else would Weig have known my name?</p><p>“<em>If you leave me </em>,” he whispered against my ear, something that seen from the outside could have easily been interpreted as a romantic moment between lovers. </p><p>It was far from that. </p><p>“<em> I will never stop looking for you </em>.”</p><p>The taste of bile rose at the back of my throat, panic digging its treacherous claws against my fast-beating heart, a shaky sigh leaving my lips as I plopped down a stool near the bar, resting my face against my sweaty palms, eyes clenched shut.</p><p>I would sort all this mess out later. I always did. But for now I would do what any normal, sane person would under these pressing circumstances.</p><p>I got shitface drunk in spotchka. </p><p>And probably kicked out of the bar after a few hours, I don't know.</p><p>All I remember is that it was pretty dark when I stumbled through the dirty streets of Nevarro —something sober me wouldn’t have recommended to anyone, unless they wanted to get mugged, but now again, it wasn’t like I had anything to be robbed of at the moment, my last credits spent on that damned blue liquid. </p><p>“Party poopers,” I slurred under my breath. “Jus' broke a bottle on his head. Didn’t even bleed that much.”</p><p>That's when a hand shot out of the dark and pulled me into an empty alley.</p><p>I was halfway pulling out a dagger from my satchel when those familiar, scarred hands released my shoulders, a sliver of light from a broken lamp post revealing a well known face.</p><p>“Huda? What the fuck?” I breathed out, pressing a hand to my thundering chest.</p><p>“What the hell have you been doing?” she berated me, then tucking her hands inside the pockets of her stained coverall and murmuring: ”I found you a job. The biggest pay you could hope for.”</p><p>“What?” I beamed. “That’s grea-”</p><p>“But you have to meet them right now.”</p><p>That was enough to make the smile drop, my already fragile stomach churning as a bit of the numbing effect of alcohol died down at her words.</p><p>“Now, <em> now </em>?”</p><p>She gave me a nod.</p><p>“Huda, have you seen me?" I shifted on the spot, as if to prove my point. "I look like an alcoholic vagabond, not an elite thief."</p><p>She scrunched her nose at me.</p><p>“Trust me, you smell like one too. But that’s beside the point.” She let out a quiet sigh. “Go. Make yourself presentable. I’ll buy you some time. Meet me at the workshop in fifteen minutes.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>And there I was, probably less than fifteen minutes later, guided by the rising sun behind me, bathed and hastily dressed in a pair of leather pants and a tight blouse, covered by a thick vest and my beloved Tatooine styled hooded cloak on top.</p><p>It was a bit worrying when I found a pair of bulky, armed men standing impatiently beside the short yet wide shape of Huda, who looked rightly nervous.</p><p>As far as my eyes could tell, they worked for a pretty wealthy person, even if they had dressed not to stand out, with decent, yet worn armors and regular blasters, the clothes beneath them betrayed the truth.</p><p>"There she is," Huda murmured as soon as her hazel eyes landed on me, causing the other men to turn their heads in my direction.</p><p>“You’re late,” one with a long scar at the side of his lip said, clearly beyond the patience required for a proper greeting —which being honest was more of the rule rather than the exception in Nevarro.</p><p>“Well, I’m here now, so let's not waste our times,” I tilted my head at him, trying my best to appear unaffected by our large differences in height and size. I was even smaller than Huda, and not quite as muscular.</p><p>His taller companion, who had yet to say anything, pressed a hand to his shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s just go,” he urged in a low voice.</p><p>The one with the scar on the side of his lip scrunched his nose, but said nothing as he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.</p><p>"Yeah, no thanks, not quite into that," I quickly replied with a tight lipped smile, moving out of his reach. "I'm flattered, though."</p><p>Huda tilted her head back and sent the early morning sky a nearly pleading gaze.</p><p>"Rules are rules. Wear it or don't. I don't give a fuck," the other man said, giving me a stern look. "But without that on, you can't come with us."</p><p>My gaze shifted to Huda, who was shifting uncomfortably on the spot, but from what I could tell, it had more to do with me than with the men beside us.</p><p>I didn't like this. Not a bit.</p><p>She gave me a nearly imperceptible nod.</p><p>If she thought I could trust them, then I would. Not once had her judgement failed us in the year we had lived together in Nevarro, in the small room she had so kindly offered to share with me.</p><p>"If I'm not back in an hour, you know what to do."</p><p>She probably didn't. Truth was, I just wanted to make it seem like I wasn't following these two strangers blindfolded into some unknown shithole without a backup plan.</p><p>Which I was totally doing.</p><p>I could only hope the pay was as good as Huda had put it, sending her what I hoped was a reassuring smile as darkness was draped over my eyes.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“The infamous Sanda,” The Employer greeted as soon as the coarse fabric of the blindfold was removed from my eyes with no delicacy whatsoever. “I have an offer to make.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard,” I blinked past the sudden brightness, my eyes finally focusing on his whitened hair and wide shoulders, settling into his aged face. "What's the pay?"</p><p>"Four thousand credits," he offered, not batting an eye at my astonishment before continuing. </p><p>“There is to be a ball tomorrow night, in the palace of a very powerful friend.” </p><p>I highly doubted they would be friends after this. </p><p>“He has something in his possession that doesn’t belong to him.”</p><p>“And what is this thing we are talking about?” I asked, trying not to sound too aggressive, as I usually ended doing. </p><p>I wasn’t really feeling in a great mood at the moment, being honest. The incessant hammering behind my eyes brought testimony to the hellish aftermaths of last night, doing nothing to help with my already lacking patience.</p><p>Still, the thought of four thousand credits was enough to sweeten my tone. If I accepted this job, it would definitely be one of the best paid ones I had ever taken.</p><p>The Employer gave me an elusive grimace as he leaned back on his seat.</p><p>“That’s of no matter.” </p><p>I swallowed down a groan.</p><p>Clients like this were troublesome to say the least. Always keeping vital information to themselves and expecting you to do everything perfectly. I usually avoided them, but it wasn’t like I was swimming in job offers at the moment.</p><p>“I’ll need more details than that if you want me to do my job correctly,” I tried once more, half knowing it was a fruitless attempt but figuring there was nothing left to lose. </p><p>“We just need you to find a way inside, take the artifact and let us in. The rest, we got handled,” the Employer pressed his hands to the table, crossing one over the other, raising his chin arrogantly, as if challenging me to say anything else.</p><p>Sounded like the best paid robbery in history, which was why I called bullshit.</p><p>“That includes getting into the ball?” I inquired.</p><p>The Employer shifted almost imperceptibly in his seat.</p><p>“There will be courtesans from different planets attending, you see,” he left it at that, seizing my reaction.</p><p>“You want me to dress as a courtesan?” I tried to keep my features as impassive as possible, but the distaste was clear in my voice.</p><p>This would have all the impediments I hated most: uncomfortable clothing, low storage for weapons and tools, and of course, closely interacting with touchy, most likely slightly hammered, rich men. </p><p>“It will help you blend in and capture my friend’s attention as well,” the Employer explained, funnily uncomfortable. How could he be peachy with stealing from a ‘friend’ and posible murder but queasy about my selected attire was a mystery to me.</p><p>Still, that led to another important question.</p><p>“And who would your <em> friend </em> be?”</p><p>“Aldrin Maiara.”</p><p>I nearly choked.</p><p>“<em>Maiara </em>? As in the man who owns half the mineral deposits in the parsec?” </p><p>Yeah, fuck no. </p><p>The last thing I wanted was to be under that man’s radar. He had enough money to live a hundred lifetimes and probably enough pride as well, which meant he would not let it slide easily.</p><p>Especially if said artifact was as exceptional as the payment. </p><p>I turned around.</p><p>“Well, thank you for the offer, but I think I like my head just as it is. Bounty-less and still attached to my neck.”</p><p>Of course, the bounty-less part was a work in progress, but still, I didn’t need another one added to the pile.</p><p>The guards by the door shifted their gazes nervously to The Employer, their weapons tentatively raised, as if unsure whether to let me out or keep me in.</p><p>A low curse slipped past my lips. </p><p>I had given all my weapons on the way in. Still had my daggers hidden under my cloak, but that was it. And I really didn’t want to use them, they had been expensive enough for me to eat ration bars exclusively for a month.</p><p>Whatever they saw on their bosses face was enough for them to relax, barrels thankfully lowered away from my face, but the door still closed.</p><p>“I’ll pay you double,” the Employer spoke from behind me, deathly serious.</p><p>Dammit. </p><p>I shut my eyes, fists tightening at my sides. That money would be enough not only for me to leave the planet, but to live pretty decently for a few months if I organized my expenses.</p><p>It was a bounty on my head or a slash on my neck, as Weig had so generously put it.</p><p>The choice was made.</p><p>“I’m listening,” I turned to the Employer once again, trying not to sound too eager.</p><p>The twitching in his lips told me I wasn’t making a great job at it.</p><p>“Double the pay, same specifications as before.”</p><p>“I will not have sex with your friend to get the artifact. And I want an advance payment,” I stated bluntly.</p><p>Surprisingly, he didn’t seem bothered by it.</p><p>“Understandable,” he nodded.</p><p>“What’s the plan for the way out? Any useful information about the structure?”</p><p>“You will leave through the front door.” </p><p>This time I couldn’t keep a scoff in.</p><p>“As soon as they know something has been stolen they will shut down all the exits and place armed security. I could attempt to deactivate the alarms, but I doubt it wouldn’t draw undesired attention, given my...disguise,” I finished with a sour note. “It would take more people than just me to make that plan work.”</p><p>The Employer waited patiently for me to finish, seeming both pleased and unfazed by my qualms.</p><p>“Who said you were going alone?”</p><p>That’s when one of his guards spoke from beside him, even more muscular than the ones before, hair pulled in a low ponytail.</p><p>“I'll deactivate the alarm and security cameras, and retrieve you once you're done.”</p><p>My suspicion did nothing but escalate at that.</p><p>“Then why are you paying so well? What’s the catch?” I finally grew tired of tiptoeing around the subject.</p><p>The Employer chuckled, standing from his chair, strolling around the ship until he was in front of me.</p><p>“You are straightforward. I like that.”</p><p>I wasn’t sure I <em> liked </em> that he liked that, though. Men like him tended to use that word to mean exactly the opposite sentiment.</p><p>The corners of his mouth tugged downwards when he realized I wasn’t deigning that with an answer, but that was the only hint at his discontent.</p><p>“Because no one knows how to get past the vitrines,” he finally spoke.</p><p>Something inside me plummeted, but I refused to give up so easily. If I had managed to move past the fact it was Maiara we were stealing from, then I could deal with some difficult vitrines.</p><p>“What are the details?”</p><p>“Laminated glass with kinetic absorption. Any force applied to it will be stored by the glass until it reaches its limit, then it will be thrown back at the perpetrator. You can see why that would be a problem.”</p><p>I nodded. </p><p>They couldn’t use any kind of machinery to break through, for at some point all that exerted force would be blasted right back at them, probably with little to no damage in the glass and a blaring alarm to sweeten the deal.</p><p>Not by the first time, I wondered what the hell were they trying to steal. It must have been something small yet extremely valuable.</p><p>“Not to mention any tool used for that would be too noisy, to say the least,” I muttered under my breath, barely noticing the nod the Employer sent my way. </p><p>My sight was unfocused as I paced back and forth almost absentmindedly, options quickly discarded while a few others were preserved.</p><p>“Is it set on a podium?” I asked, silently hoping it was.</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“Do you know how it is fixed to it? Screwed? By magnets?”</p><p>“We’ve already thought about this,” the Employer replied, sounding slightly disappointed. “The security of the podium is equal, not to say stronger than the one of the glass, for it has to withstand the kinetic shocks and remain intact.”</p><p>It made sense. Still, something in my mind refused to let the idea go. </p><p>“You haven’t answered my question.”</p><p>The Employer sighed, annoyance beginning to crack through his impassive mask. </p><p>“Borean screws.”</p><p>Those were some of the best security screws in the market. Needed the designated owner to press their fingerprint to a specialized reader during the whole ordeal of unscrewing them, not to mention their unique head, that couldn’t be removed with a standard tool.</p><p>Still, they didn’t count with my secret. </p><p>I had always managed to remove the toughest screws, this shouldn’t be the exception. I just needed for no one to see, as always.</p><p>“Do you know who’s the designated owner?” I asked. </p><p>The Employer now seemed almost uninterested.</p><p>“Maiara, of course.”</p><p>A few seconds of silence.</p><p>“I can do it,” I finally spoke, saying when faced by more than a few skeptical looks: “You know I’m the best at what I do. If I say I can do it, I’m not lying or overestimating my abilities.”</p><p>“You can’t expect me to believe that with no proof or explanation.”</p><p>“You have your secrets, I have mine.”</p><p>The Employer and I crossed gazes for what felt like eternity. His eyes stony and seizing as he searched for an ounce of lie or insecurity on mine. </p><p>“Fine,” he replied after what felt like an eternity, and I thanked the stars he had turned his back to me, heading back to his chair, unable to see the relief that cracked through at his acceptance. </p><p>“You better be as good as they say. There’s no need to explain how badly things will end for you, should you not complete this job successfully.”</p><p>My hands suddenly felt cold and clammy when he faced me once more. His features telling me he was not exaggerating. </p><p>I gulped, dragging my eyes back to his once more.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>The Employer smiled at me then, but there was no warmth in it.</p><p>“Then you are hired. No need to say your full payment will await your return with <em> the artifact </em>. For now, you can have this.”</p><p>One of his guards stepped forward, grabbing my wrist and dropping a considerable bag of credits upon my hand.</p><p>“I’ll need at least today to find the proper clothes,” I said, already dreading the outrageous outfit I’d be forced to wear in order to fit in as a courtesan for such scum.</p><p>The Employer sat back, giving me an appeasing gesture of his hand.</p><p>“Worry not. We got that covered.”</p><p>“Will they fit me?”</p><p>His eyes drifted through my body, from my feet to the crown of my head, and I almost wished I hadn’t asked, for something different and dangerous shone within them when they returned to my eyes.</p><p>“Surely.”</p><p>A shudder ran down my spine, and it took an active effort not to squirm. Still, I tugged my lips into the facsimile of a satisfied smirk.</p><p>“Perfect, then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Artifact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>As soon as I arrived at the location the next morning, dropped off in an elegant ride along with my companion, I scoffed at the sight of the white uniforms and helmets guarding the outside of the mansion.</p>
<p>“A cheap imitation of Stormtroopers. Real classy.”</p>
<p>And pretty worrying. I could only hope my companion had training and skills to match, should any confrontation occur.</p>
<p>“You ready?,” a deep voice startled me, the guard from yesterday stepping into my line of sight, now dressed all in black, no visible weapons on him.</p>
<p>“Yep,” I popped the last letter in my mouth, studying my reflection against the stained glass of the floating vehicle we came in, making sure my make up was alright. Not like I could have done anything if it wasn’t, since it was all work of the women hired by the Employer, who had also combed and styled my hair on the ship as we made our way to Maiara’s private planet.</p>
<p>That was a pretty obvious detail that would have still been welcome to hear before accepting the job.</p>
<p>“Then let’s go,” he muttered, eyes conveniently set ahead rather than on me. </p>
<p>It was way better than him staring into my cleavage —which right now was abundant—, so I said nothing.</p>
<p>“They have a guestlist and a scanner for any weapons,” I observed, fiddling with my small purse, where a small dagger was hidden. “I’m guessing you and our common acquaintance got that handled?”</p>
<p>“You assume correctly.”</p>
<p>I hummed, already opening my mouth to ask something else when he placed something cold and pointy in my hand.</p>
<p>Lowering my gaze, I was met with a beautiful golden hair pin. The top was a blooming flower, held by the delicate metal that emulated its stem, which ended in what suspiciously appeared to be a needle.</p>
<p>“This has a potent anesthetic, for when the time’s right. You can see that the flower at the top acts as an embolus.”</p>
<p>I didn’t press on it, instead eyeing it with a mechanical appreciation, giving him a silent nod before gently placing it on the small bun at the back of my head, the rest of my hair falling freely against my back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like this,” I muttered at my temporary partner once inside the building, tugging down the hem of the revealing skirt I was given. Despite the words of the Employer, it was a little tight on the hips. </p>
<p>Every courtesan around us was wearing the same attire: an indigo blue top with golden details that appeared more like a bra —and one that covered very little, at that—, a same coloured silky, long skirt with a slit at each side of the legs, accompanied by a gold girdle that held it firmly against the hips.  </p>
<p>Yet, the inconveniences of the outfit was the least of my worries. </p>
<p>There were too many variables. </p>
<p>I liked to find my own coworkers in jobs like this, where everything could go down so quickly. </p>
<p>My companion could easily turn on me as soon as we had the package on our hands, especially since he clearly held his allegiance towards our employer and not to himself, as any decent thief would.</p>
<p>“How am I even supposed to steal something if I don’t know what it is?” I hissed, annoyed by his lack of response, not even turning his head to me, only staring stoically ahead.  </p>
<p>“I’ll let you know when I see it,” was Brawny’s —who had refused to tell me his name, so I had to get creative— curt reply, his gaze subtly scanning the room.</p>
<p>At least he wasn’t as stupid as he appeared, I thought.</p>
<p>He had a permanently senseless gesture upon his face, accompanied by a muscular complexion to complete the ‘all brawns no brains’ stereotype. He was big enough to play a convincing role as my escort, though, something that wasn’t uncommon when renowned courtesans were contracted to entertain at events like this. </p>
<p>In a room full of entitled men, a woman in my current position had to take care of herself.</p>
<p>I accepted a cup of glass offered to me by a waiter. Its contents holding a soft pink, sparkly drink.</p>
<p>“Him,” Brawny tilted his head towards an older man, sitting at what appeared to be some kind of throne in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>Tacky, I know. </p>
<p>It was clear he was the host of the party, if not by the facsimile of a throne, then by his white and golden robes, along with the gold crown resting upon his whitened hairs.  </p>
<p>Rich old farts, I tell you.</p>
<p>Still, that was not the cause of my bewilderment when I turned to my escort.</p>
<p>“<em>Him? </em> What do you mean by <em> him </em>? I’m a  thief, not a freaking kidnapper,” I seethed, making a conscious effort to keep my voice down and a smile plastered on my face.</p>
<p>“No,” Brawny clarified humorlessly. “He has the artifact. You’ll have to seduce him.”</p>
<p>I nearly choked on the sip I had just taken from my glass cup.</p>
<p>“I explicitly told your employer I wouldn’t have sex with his <em> friend </em>,” I spat.</p>
<p>He shrugged, the vivid image of not giving a shit. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to sleep with him, just get him to show you the artifact.”</p>
<p>It took an actual exertion of all my self-control not to let my blood pressure rise. This was the most stupid, most unreliable plan I had ever heard.</p>
<p>A part of me just wanted to slap myself, though. I should have imagined. Why else would the Employer have made me come as a courtesan?</p>
<p>I gave Brawny what I hoped was a menacing smile, placing my glass on one of his big, fat hands as I stepped towards my prey.</p>
<p>“He tries anything funny,” I began, making it very clear there was nothing funny about it. “I’ll chop his <em> artifact </em> off and the deal is ancient history, I don’t give a fuck who your employer is.”</p>
<p>My threat sounded serious enough for him to pale a bit, yet, anxiety gnawed at my insides as I said it, for it had taken so much work to keep myself under the radar all these years only to throw everything to hell for a guy making grabsy hands at me.</p>
<p>Still, it churned my stomach to think of those wrinkly, vicious fingers running through my exposed skin.</p>
<p>None of this was enough for my sandaled feet to slow their pace or lose their confidence as I neared the throne, perfectly aware of the many eyes fixed on me, roaming up and down my figure with hungry eyes.</p>
<p>But there was only a set of eyes I cared about. And they were beginning to show interest.</p>
<p>Another man halted my advance just a few steps away from the host of the party, and I had to bite down a victorious smile, instead settling for an inquiring gaze, keeping my posture open and in the line of sight of my real target.</p>
<p>I felt so stupid doing this, but it was all for the pay. </p>
<p>I pictured myself in the comfort of a bed in a room where I couldn’t touch both walls just by extending my arms, surrounded by credits.</p>
<p>The smile came naturally  then, only withering a bit when the man grabbed my hand between his and placed a sloppy kiss on it, his fingers delaying a little too long and too high into my arm.</p>
<p>I snatched it back, forcing a bashful laugh out of my lips as I slid my fingers through the exposed skin of my shoulder, nausea rising at the lust gleaming upon his eyes as he followed their trajectory. </p>
<p>He had barely opened his mouth when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Jackpot.</p>
<p>My bait turned his head in annoyance, but it took barely a glance from him to scurry away like a slippery rat without a word.</p>
<p>This time when the wrinkled fingers of the host remained respectfully pressed against my wrist, his mouth pressing a delicate kiss against the back of my hand, I knew we were in trouble.</p>
<p>He was more calculated, probably not as impulsive as I would have wished. But he was arrogant and vain, it only took a look at his attire to know.</p>
<p>I could work with that. </p>
<p>I fluttered my lashes down, gazing into his eyes a moment after, trying to appear innocent and sensual at the same time, the perfect male fantasy. I tried not to feel too guilty for doing that.</p>
<p>“My name is Aldrin Maiara,” he smiled cockily, eyes travelling appraisingly down my body. “Though I assume you already know. What is yours?”</p>
<p>“Aleah, my lord” I lied easily, doing my best not to shift under his uncomfortable scrutiny. </p>
<p>“I don’t recall seeing you before in any of my parties,” he noted, but it sounded more curious than suspicious, so I forced my heartbeat to slow down.</p>
<p>“It’s the first I attend of yours, my lord. My owner has only recently allowed me to leave the planet.”</p>
<p>I prayed he didn’t ask what planet I was from, for the less I lied, the easier it would be to maintain the facade. </p>
<p>I shouldn’t have worried, though, for he clearly didn’t care, subtly staring my body up and down, taking my appereance in. </p>
<p>It took a few seconds of his gaze on mine for him to speak.</p>
<p>“Sit with me.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a question. Not that it mattered.</p>
<p>I gave him a small smile, taking the hand he was offering and following him to his throne.</p>
<p>He sat me on his lap, and it took everything in me quelch the itching in my elbow, begging to be slammed against his nose.</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s just a job, it’s just a job. </em>
</p>
<p>“This is such a wonderful palace,” I pretended to admire the view, gazing around the room, in all truth trying to pinpoint where the hell had Brawny gone, for he was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>“Did you not expect it to be so?” Maiara inquired, a hand pressed down my arm, just above the gold bracelet encircled around it as he gazed at me in what I believed to be patronizing interest.</p>
<p>I lowered my lashes and fidgeted with my hands, my purse resting on my lap, hoping I looked at least a bit embarrassed, as if I had spoken without thinking.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” I replied. “It’s just that my owner said there was not much that could impress me besides yourself, Lord Aldrin. He said there wasn’t anything of much value beyond these walls.” </p>
<p>I used his first name, a bold move that could turn out very well or pretty bad. He would either feel flattered by my closeness or completely offended by a woman barely above a slave in the food chain using his name so fortuitously.</p>
<p>His lips curled at my last word, and I felt my shoulders relax. His purple irises gleaming with indulgence as he ran his hand down my back, clearly taking the statement as a challenge.</p>
<p><em> Good </em>, I thought.</p>
<p>He tilted his head closer, pulling a long strand of my hair back so his lips were grazing the shell of my ear. A shiver born from pure revulsion racked my body, but he must have confused it for something else, for I felt something stiffen against the side of my thigh.</p>
<p>I forced myself not to think too much about it.</p>
<p>“I could prove to you that’s completely false,” he offered, in what I assumed was what he thought was a sensual tone. He sounded more like a creep to me.</p>
<p>“My lord!” I feigned ignorance, pressing a hand to my exposed chest, careful not to push the necklace Brawny had given me before we went inside, explaining I had to push the hidden button behind it when I had the artifact, so he would know when to retrieve me.</p>
<p>Pushing those thoughts aside, I wrapped my other hand around his neck, pulling myself closer to him, murmuring in what I hoped was a sultry voice: “Shouldn’t we do this...somewhere more private.”</p>
<p>I could only hope he was as bragging as he appeared to be.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A few minutes later, we were standing before a heavily guarded door, not by droids or guards of any kind, but by a meticulous security scan. It checked his pupil, then his fingerprint, then his whole face, the blue light travelling down his features soundlessly.</p>
<p>This was going to be a problem. </p>
<p>I could only hope it could be opened much more easily from the inside. </p>
<p>I forced my lips into a smile when he turned to me as the door opened with a shift of air, clearly proud of the spectacle he had just put on.</p>
<p>There was no need to fake any kind of amazement as soon as we stepped inside, my eyes trailing through the absurdly numerous treasures behind glass showcases, some of them even hung on the walls without any visible protection from robbery.</p>
<p>That’s when I laid eyes on it. </p>
<p>Right in the center of the room, as if whoever arranged the many objects was fully aware it would be what stole the whole show. Behind the crystal of a vitrine, supported by a holder on each side, rested an object that inspired as much awe as it did fear within me.</p>
<p>A lightsaber.</p>
<p>Pure dread pooled at the pit of my stomach. </p>
<p>I would bet anything that this was the infamous <em> artifact </em>.</p>
<p>I had stolen many things. But never something like this. It felt almost...sacrilegious. Not like its positioning, as if it were a trophy rather than a relic did it any more favours, though.</p>
<p>“I assume you had never seen one in person?” Maiara spoke from behind me, his arms surrounding my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder.</p>
<p>It took that unexpected contact for me to realize I had inched closer and closer to the showcase, until I could extend my hand and touch the crystal if I wanted. </p>
<p>It was so strange, how it seemed to thrum with life, even behind that vitrine, my fingers itching to curl around it. Almost as if it was calling to me.</p>
<p>I pressed them in fists at my side to keep myself from doing anything stupid, like pushing against the glass, instead subtly searching the cameras of the room, finding they still had a pulsing red light at their sides, signaling they were on.</p>
<p>“You would be right,” I murmured, following the cylindrical form, focusing on the mysterious inscriptions scattered throughout it to pull my thoughts away from the energy field that seemed to build around the lightsaber. </p>
<p>And it was true, I had only recognized it from stories and illustrations.</p>
<p>An unshakeable sadness crept over me the longer I stared at the artifact, a testimony of the destruction of the Jedi and their values. We had always lived in the dark, but now there was not even a sliver of light.</p>
<p>Maiara’s hand slid to my hip, lowering to grasp at the skin of my leg, clearly growing bored at this whole interaction. </p>
<p>I let him lay a trail of disgusting kisses down my neck as the gears in my head turned.</p>
<p>The Employer's data proved itself truthful. The showcase was obviously bulletproof, the crystal shining with an unnatural blue light. Definitely kinetic glass. </p>
<p>My gaze lowered to what kept it in place, finding the famous Borean Screws, then searching for the hidden fingerprint reader. </p>
<p>When it was nowhere in sight, I let my fingers casually slide underneath the edge of the podium, making it appear like I was supporting my weight on it, careful not to press too much. </p>
<p>A lustful sound from Maiara was enough for the realization that my patience was running out, just like my time, to break through.</p>
<p>I <em> would not </em> have sex with him. That was where I drew the line.</p>
<p>When my eyes drifted to the security cameras, there was no pulsing light.</p>
<p>I sprang into action, pulling at the pointy hairpin, then shifting inside Maiara’s arms, finding his heated gaze before pushing the ornament against his neck, pressing the subtle embolus of the syringe once it was in.</p>
<p>It took less than a second for his body to collapse, and I only caught it in case the same ordeal to get inside the room was needed to get out of it. It surely would be detrimental for him to have any injuries during the face reading process.</p>
<p>My finger slid to push the button at the back of my necklace, and I prayed Brawny kept acting smart and subtle. And that he had deactivated the alarm.</p>
<p>I turned back to the showcase behind me.</p>
<p>That was to be seen.</p>
<p>Kneeling, I raised his hands.</p>
<p>“Now,” I mumbled under my breath. “What finger?”</p>
<p>It could be any of them.</p>
<p>My gaze ran through all of them, halting at the luxurious ring at the index of his left. He was wearing many more, but that one was special. The stone at its center seemed to glow, its colors shifting and moving until it became hard to pinpoint which one it actually was.</p>
<p>Maiara was clearly a vain man, I couldn’t see why he wouldn’t choose the finger with the most luxurious ring on it, or make the same ring’s placement a consequence of said finger being the one able to unlock all his treasures.</p>
<p>Here went nothing.</p>
<p>I pressed the finger to the reader and closed my eyes, my free hand resting lightly against the head of one of the screws.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, I searched for that unique sensation of floating, imagining the infinite emptiness of space before my eyes as my shoulders relaxed. </p>
<p>After what felt like forever, there it was. </p>
<p>Everything thrummed around me, some things more strongly than others, like the unconscious form of Maiara beside me, the light his body emitted dulled by dark, obsidian stains floating within it. </p>
<p>Objects, I had come to learn, pulsed with less strength, and were harder to find. With the exception of this lightsaber, which seemed to call to me almost with desperation, pulling my focus towards it with relentless fierceness.</p>
<p>I shook my head.</p>
<p>What I wanted was right under the pad of my finger. </p>
<p>I pictured it coming up, as if my skin was the most powerful magnet of the galaxy.</p>
<p>And… nothing happened. </p>
<p>The screw struggled, pushing upwards to now avail, crushed by the stony material of the podium.</p>
<p>My eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>There was only one reason it wouldn’t come out.</p>
<p>The material of the podium would compress around the screw with such force it would be virtually impossible to rip it out by brute force, only decompressing after reading the fingerprint of the chosen owner.</p>
<p>I had been so sure that it was that finger. But what if I had gotten it wrong? </p>
<p>Or even worse, what if Maiara wasn’t the chosen owner? </p>
<p>It would have been a clever move, one no one could have imagined. </p>
<p>Did he trust anyone that much?</p>
<p>I pressed each finger to the scanner, holding my breath in an attempt to hear the material shift. Anything.</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>That's when the ringing sound of an alarm began to blast through the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Queen of Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck…"</p><p>My gaze drifted back to the unconscious form of Maiara. </p><p>How much longer would the anesthetic last? </p><p>My feet moved almost on their own accord, circling around the vitrine, obsessively studying it over and over again as my fingers dug against my scalp, running down my long tresses. I needed to think of something. Fast.</p><p>My eyes settled on a small button on the side of the lightsaber. I hadn't seen it until now, for it was opposite of where I had been standing until now. It seemed like it had to be slid upwards instead of pressed, which made a lot of sense considering you wouldn’t want to activate a plasma blade that could cut through skin and bone like butter by accident.</p><p>Could it be…</p><p>Maker, I was so stressed right now I doubted I could manage to concentrate enough to do it, especially without touching it. But we were on the fucking clock, and once again, options didn’t abound.</p><p>Before I could make any attempts, there was a loud banging on the door —still pretty difficult to discern amongst the eardrum-blasting sound of the alarm —, muffled words coming from behind it.</p><p>I stepped closer, walking on the tips of my toes even though I probably could have yelled at the top of my lungs and gone unheard by the rest of the world.</p><p>"— the fuck did you do?" A familiar voice shouted from outside. "Sanda? Open the door!"</p><p>My eyes frantically searched the sides of the doorframe, a sigh of relief leaving me when it became clear I just had to push the button to the right. Not a second after I did it, Brawny was in the room, hands clamping tightly around my shoulders, shaking them slightly as he spoke.</p><p>That was gonna bruise.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on? You said you could open it!"</p><p>"And you said Maiara was the designated owner," I replied hotly, shaking his hands off me, my stress blowing out in the shape of irritation. "And also, why the fuck is the alarm you were supposed to deactivate blasting our ears off?"</p><p>I conveniently withheld the fact that the scanner may have locked after the third finger was gotten wrong. Still, my intuition nagged at the back of my mind, saying he wasn’t the one. It was startlingly beginning to feel like there were other forces at play here. Maiara was absurdly rich, yes, but having such a unique object like a light saber wasn’t only about money, it was about means and sources.</p><p>Brawny's eyes snapped out of their orbits, a clear sign he hadn't heard I thing I just said.</p><p>"We're doomed."</p><p>I gnawed at my lip. Had it been any other situation I might have found it kind of funny to see someone like him so far out, except we were about to get blasted out of existence by some stormtrooper wannabe’s. That kind of killed the humor in anything.</p><p>There was also the fact that he hadn’t answered as to what had happened with the alarm, but I guessed it was no matter now. There were far more pressing issues at hand. We couldn't leave without the infamous artifact. And we were so close...</p><p>"Hope you got a gun with you," I spoke, squaring my shoulders and returning to the showcase without giving him a second glance. "Because you'll have to cover me. They’ll be coming soon."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>There it was, that stupid semblant finally fitting into his face. And at the worst moment possible. I pinched my brow, begging to the stars for all the calm and patience I could conjure.</p><p>And failed.</p><p>"No time to explain. You wanna live? Do as I say," I snapped, fixing my eyes on his, waiting for him to do something. Anything.</p><p>A few seconds later, he seemed to return to his usual self, a determined gleam returning into his eyes as he gave me a short nod.</p><p>Great, he had his head out of the gutter. Now, how the hell would I do this? </p><p>It had already been begging to be used. All I could hope was that it didn't hold grudges.</p><p>Closing my eyes once more, it took much longer to relax, deep breaths in and out as I willed my mind to become blank, easing into that odd sensation of falling and floating at the same time until finally, I was back in that unsettling yet peaceful emptiness, all sounds drifting to the back of my head as lights and strings filled my field of vision.</p><p>The lightsaber pulsed even more strongly now, almost as if it knew I was searching for it. Now I just needed to find the button.</p><p>Sweat pearled the skin of my forehead, sliding down the nape of my neck and the insides of my hands. It was hard, I had never done anything like this before, but finally, I found it.</p><p>
  <em> “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon...” </em>
</p><p>A buzzing sound broke through my concentration, my eyes snapping open, all calm gone now as the blasting sounds of weapons being fired hurt my sensitive eardrums.</p><p>Still, that wasn't what caught my attention. I wouldn't have believed it had it not been for it happening right before my eyes.</p><p>A long blade of blue plasma had cut right through the glass, emitting the most unique sound, almost seeming to wait for me.</p><p>Hypnotized, I stretched my arm before me, palm wide open as a single thought wormed inside my brain.</p><p><em> Here </em>.</p><p>And then it flew right towards me. </p><p>I wasn’t proud of the shrill, childish scream that left me at that, but you could understand that having a thing that could literally chop your arm off in a second flying towards you was terrifying to say the least.</p><p>It wasn't until I sensed the biting cold of metal under my fingers that I realized I had closed my eyes, opening them to find the hilt of the lightsaber hovering before my open hand.</p><p>Numbed by awe, I wrapped my fingers around it, sliding the button once more to deactivate it and watching the plasma retract with an indescriptible sound, my mind still struggling to wrap around what had just happened.</p><p>Sure, I had ‘called’ things to me before, pulled screws out of their place, even turned locks if they were simple enough. But this felt...different somehow.</p><p>All my hopes of none of what had just transpired being seen turned to dust when I found Brawny's awestruck eyes already on mine, at least five guards dead at his feet, hands loose around his blaster in shock.</p><p>This wasn't good.</p><p>I lunged forward, dagger in hand as I tackled Brawny back, the edge of the blade right at the base of his throat, his pulse thrumming erratically against my knuckles.</p><p>“You tell anyone about this, I’ll find you and skin you like a womp rat,” I threatened, pressing the blade enough to draw a drop of blood. “Got it?” </p><p>Brawny swallowed audibly, then giving me a quick nod, his eyes still wide as saucers as he replied with a gruff voice to enforce the point.</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>I pulled my body off him, cleaning my blade on the side of his shirt as my mind drifted to more pressing matters. They funnily never seemed to disappear. </p><p>We needed to get out without being seen or held back by security. If we were searched, it would be our end. And a shooting would definitely not play in our favour.</p><p>My gaze slid to the limp bodies of the guards, focusing on their armors.</p><p>“This better fit you well and quick enough,” I threatened, my hands already pulling at the hem of one helmet. “Because we are playing dress up.” </p><p>Clad in the stolen uniforms, we slipped out of the room, passing by the other members of security like we weren’t even there, the bodies of the men we stole the uniforms from carefully placed out of sight inside the gallery. </p><p>Sweat pooled at my brow when we reached the exit of the palace in a matter of minutes, heavily blocked and secured, with a long line of confused guests, more than a few looking no less than absolutely irate.</p><p>A guard tilted his head towards us, doing nothing to lessen my anxiety as I did my best to keep my breathing under control, slowing my pace to keep side by side with Brawny.</p><p>“We’ll scan the perimeter,” my companion spoke, walking past with surprising confidence and ease, considering his previous reaction when under pressure.</p><p>A silent nod from the guard, and we were off the building, draining most of the tension that had accumulated on my shoulders.</p><p>“Call your friends, tell them to meet us at the back,” I muttered once we were out of earshot, pulling out my dagger, mostly in a self soothing manner, I had to admit. “If we run across anyone, don’t shoot. We have to make this quiet.”</p><p>There was relatively little security gathered at the area we were in, probably because most of it had rushed inside once the alarm was set off, and they hadn’t expected us to get out of the building easily.</p><p>Brawny would approach and make some small talk, try to pull them away from the cameras and then I would stab them on the exposed area of their neck, right between their helmet and their armor. It was a smooth and surprisingly easy process after the first tries, where one would step in too early or too soon, or the stabbing part would get messy.</p><p>Once that had been dealt with, came the hard part: climbing past the high walls and deactivating the voltage running through the fence at the top, which of course, was left to me. Something that took longer than I would have liked, since these kinds of things weren’t exactly my forte.</p><p>An audible sound of relief left my lips when we landed on the other side, my eyes stilling on the awaiting vehicle on the deserted road, opening the door and slipping out of the sweaty guard’s armor and the courtesan’s attire beneath it as soon as it accelerated, pulling out the clothes I had left inside a bag at the back of my seat, ignoring the ogling eyes of the driver.</p><p>And that’s how I tumbled, unknowingly, out of the frying pan and into the fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys, hope you liked it. Sorry if things feel a bit slow, but trust me, it's not long until she finally meets Mando. Any constructive criticism is welcome c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Captivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...this was so hard to write lol, the next chapter is already half baked but will take some polishing. Thank you for your patience! Also an important heads up, this chapter contains mentions of sexual assault and even though it is not very graphic and nothing happens in that regard, it is narrated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We reached the ship without much problem, leaving the planet before Maiara could order to search the ships after coming out empty on his palace. I kept the lightsaber carefully tucked inside a pocket of my cloak, surprised Brawny hadn’t demanded to give it to him as soon as we boarded.</p><p>Something told me he was slightly scared of me now, or at least wary, considering the looks he kept shooting from his seat, hand resting closely to his blaster.</p><p>My eyes lowered to my hands, trying to rid them of the blood that still clung under my nails. It was harder to keep anxiety at bay now that there was nothing urgent keeping my focus. I had washed everything off my skin on the small refresher of the ship as soon as we took off, but there were still some stubborn remnants of it. Sometimes it surprised me when I looked into my hands and didn’t find them permanently stained with blood.</p><p>I had felt their shock when my fingers touched the bare skin of their necks, barely having enough time to even be afraid before I forced the connection to fizzle out from one side, the memories clinging to me like cobwebs.</p><p>But that existential crisis would have to wait until later, hidden in some cargo ship, boring myself to death waiting for it to touch land somewhere far, far away from Nevarro and the Guild. As of now, there were loose ends to tie.</p><p>My mind reeled at the unpredictable outcomes of Brawny knowing my secret, especially if he was asked about how I managed to get the lightsaber out of the vitrine. </p><p>“Hey,” I called when I felt Brawny’s gaze shift once more to me, holding it hostage against mine before he could avert it, forcing my legs to steady when I rose to my feet. “A word.”</p><p>I wouldn’t discuss anything with that droid around. People often underestimated them, but if anything, they could be even worse than people.</p><p>Brawny hesitated for a moment, standing up only when I was almost out of the room, halting to lean against the wall when I realized he wasn’t following, eyeing him expectantly.</p><p>“The <em> hell </em>do you want?” He grunted once we were face to face and out of the room, far enough from the droid, who I hoped wasn’t capable of hearing at this distance.</p><p>“What are you going to tell the boss when he asks how I got the saber out?” I hissed, keeping my voice low even though we were alone, the thought of some kind of bug strategically placed around the ship just occuring to me, my gaze roaming around us in a way that was probably slightly deranged at this point.</p><p>He stared at me in the way you would look at someone wearing a tin foil hat.</p><p>“That I wasn’t there.”</p><p>I chewed at my lip, not very convinced.</p><p>“You think he’ll buy that?” I genuinely asked, crossing my arms and digging my fingers against the skin of my sides.</p><p>He shrugged, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his well-built neck, once more looking so daft it physically <em> hurt </em>.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he?”</p><p>That wasn’t a very soothing response either. And yet, it seemed to me that making a story up would be worse, since so far, Brawny hadn’t shown exceptional skills at lying and communicating in general without wearing a freaking helmet. </p><p>“How much until we get back?” I changed the subject, probably in an attempt to keep myself from a full meltdown. No one could betray you like your own nerves.</p><p>If Brawny was annoyed or surprised at my erratic thinking process, he didn’t show it.</p><p>“An hour or so.” He paused, raising his eyebrows before asking sarcastically: “Is that all?”</p><p>I nodded, unfocused enough to not be even annoyed at his jab, watching his retreating form, forcing myself to to take a deep breath. It seemed that once more, my fate was on the slippery hands of dumb luck.</p><p> </p><p>“She just needed to use the fresher,” I faintly heard Brawny say as I stepped once more into the cockpit, pulling back to eavesdrop his explanation as to why we had left.</p><p>“Then why did you follow her?” The droid inquired in that generic voice that never failed to unsettle me, for it sounded both much too alive and mechanical at the same time.</p><p>I could sense Brawny’s shrug.</p><p>“You can’t trust a thief.”</p><p><em> Maybe there is hope about his lying skills </em>, I thought. Something kind of stupid in the grand scheme of things, considering Brawny may have had much more to lose than his life should he lie to someone as powerful as the Employer for a virtual stranger.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until a rough hand startled me into consciousness, snatched back when my eyes shot open, hand already hovering over the pocket in my cloak I knew my dagger was in as I gave Brawny a death glare. </p><p>Still, I decided it was best to keep my mouth shut, better to stay on his good graces, as futile as it probably was.</p><p>“We’re here,” he said laconically, already turning to leave without waiting for me to follow. Something I was really tempted not to do. I clenched my eyes shut.</p><p>
  <em> You need the money, you need the money, you need the money. </em>
</p><p>Less than ten minutes later, there we were, standing before a metal door that looked like it was about to disintegrate, not another soul besides Brawny and me on the dirty alleway — the droid had stayed back on the ship. It seemed that we were about to step into a real dump, which really didn’t do much to soothe the intense gnawing at the pit of my stomach.</p><p>My assumptions about the place were all proven wrong the moment the door slid open, two guards already waiting, blasters in hand as they beckoned us inside, letting tall, dark metal walls into view.</p><p>It was a long hall, with occasional chromed doors here and there, all of them thick enough to make the hairs at the back of my neck rise, sweat quickly gathering inside my closed fists.</p><p>The largest doors, located at the back of the hall opened after running a facial recognition on the guard ahead of them all, who going by general appearance, was their second in command after the Employer.</p><p>Any further thoughts on the matter disappeared as soon as my eyes found him sitting behind the same table he had been on our first reunion — the emptiness of it feeling almost unsettling. </p><p>“I see the extraction was successful,” the Employer commented, fingers trembling against the table before rising from his seat, a sting to his voice when he added sharply: “Not without commotion, nonetheless.”</p><p>I suppressed a wince. News travelled fast.</p><p>“A small price for what you got in return, if you ask me,” I gave him a tense smirk, the bite in my words, letting him know I wasn’t happy at all with the information he had conveniently withheld.</p><p>The skin at the corners of his eyes tightened, but his steps never faltered, only ceasing his advances when we were face to face.</p><p>“As much as I may dislike...” he trailed his gaze over my attire, mouth curled in distaste, as if he had tasted something foul. “...your attitude, I have to admit, you <em> are </em> indeed as good as you say.”</p><p>If he expected me to boast about how I got the saber out, he was going to be disappointed. And he was, once it became evident I wouldn’t budge, shifting his glare towards Brawny, who stiffened just enough to be noticeable beside me.</p><p>“How did you manage to achieve such a feat?” the Employer pressed, evoking the calm image of a beast trying to calm its prey just before sinking its teeth. “I heard the alarms went off.”</p><p>Something sunk within me at that, making my heart skip a painful beat. He could be bluffing to make it seem as if he had more information about the theft than he let on, or he could actually have it, which meant he was waiting to catch me in a lie. </p><p>“Maiara wasn’t the designated owner,” I admitted, forcing my shoulders to untense as I met his eyes, cold and calculating. “But we managed.”</p><p>Something I didn’t like at all had quietly seeped into the air, everyone as tense as a guitar string about to snap, the guards tilting their bodies to me in such small, nearly imperceptible movements panic began to rise, whisking away any coherent thoughts from my mind.</p><p>“I would like more details, if you will,” the Employer prodded, drawing my attention away from my peripheral vision with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>I returned the gesture, drawing slow, deliberate breaths in an attempt to decelerate the frantic beating of my heart, pounding against my chest like a caged bird.</p><p>“As someone from my line of work, you couldn’t expect me to tell.” I leaned my weight onto my left, digging my hands into the pockets of my tight leather breeches as I tilted my head to the side. “Occupational hazards, you see.”</p><p>There was a tense moment where no one seemed to even dare draw breath, all eyes swaying between me and the Employer.</p><p>And then he gave me another mechanical smile, looking more like he was baring his yellowed teeth at me.</p><p>“Of course not.” He said, forcing out a good-natured tone before extending a wrinkled hand expectantly to me. “Hand the saber over, then.”</p><p>“As soon as you give me my pay,” I replied in an equally false amicable tone. “Not that I don’t trust you, sir, but you see, the parsec has been kind of crazy lately. All kinds of nasty little people going around.”</p><p>There was — yet another — strained silence in the room, guards twitching in anticipation behind me, but no order or gesture from the Employer to guarantee their aggression.</p><p>“Allow us to retrieve your well earned gratification, then.” The Employer gave me a smile that felt unsettling against his features, something cold and stony lingering on his gaze. </p><p>“Make it quick,” I said, feeling my words come out with less bite than intended as that unfortunately familiar sense of dread began to gnaw at my insides, twisting like a wet cloth squeezed out of water. </p><p>He turned to the hulk of a man beside me, no further words needed as he made it clear he wasn’t going alone.</p><p>“Thanc.”</p><p>Normally I may have snorted at the perfect fit of his name, but my mood felt painfully sour as I watched The Employer disappear behind the door sliding with a low whooshing sound, followed by Brawny — now known as Thanc — and another guard.</p><p>Sticky sweat gathered at my closed palms the longer that door remained closed, my eyes drifting as surreptitiously as they could through the room, counting guards and measuring possible exits should things go awry — as it was becoming clearer and clearer by the second they were meant to be.</p><p>One exit, seven guards, two by the door, three behind me — one of them being the Employer’s second in command —, other two posted by the room Thanc and the Employer had disappeared into. Not to mention the other man with them.</p><p>I hadn’t been brought back blindfolded after we got out of the ship, so I knew we were on the outskirts of the city. No guards had taken the post of the ones that led us in — that I knew — and no visible security system —although there <em> had </em>to be one.</p><p>Things weren’t looking good from my perspective.</p><p>I was halfway into contemplating asking for a plastic bag to breathe — or puke — into when the door opened once more, Thanc carrying a considerably sized jute bag between his hands as he trailed behind the Employer.</p><p>My gaze instinctively drifted to Thanc’s eyes in an unspoken question, guilt-rimmed before he could lower them in shame.</p><p>In that very moment, I could have sworn my blood had been replaced with ice. </p><p>What should I do? Reacting violently would be a testament of the truth behind whatever Thanc had told the Employer. Doing nothing could lead to a quicker subduing, should he attempt to do anything. </p><p>It was only the sturdy weight of my pay propping against my slimy hand that managed to snap me out of the panic-induced haze, blinking my eyes into focus, finding the first genuine smile on the Employer’s lips, eyes tinged with the feverish gleam of a thirsting man stumbling upon an oasis.</p><p>“Thanks,” my mouth felt filled with cotton as I slowly wrapped my fingers around the hilt of the lightsaber, placing the credit filled bag on its place, ignoring the metal pulsing against my hand with alarm. </p><p>The moment it plopped on the Employer’s hands felt like a death sentence, my fingers cold and stiff, still, I forced myself to give him a curl of my leaden lips.</p><p>“Well, it was a real pleasure, but, uh, I really have to go now.”</p><p>No one moved.</p><p>“I don’t think that will be possible, dear,” the Employer stepped further, as if trying to get the best view of what was about to go down. </p><p>Walls closed around me, my vision tunneled almost as quickly as bile clung to my throat. My feet staggered back on their own accord, eyes drifting to the closed doors before shifting back to the Employer. </p><p>“Let me out,” my voice came out humiliatingly high pitched.</p><p>“No will do,” he said, almost conversationally. “You see, it seems that I got myself not one, but <em> two </em>interesting artifacts.”</p><p>It all happened too fast. A gesture of his hand.</p><p>Guards girdled around me, arms tightly around my own, immobilizing me in the spot.</p><p>“Let go of me!” I kicked back against them, livid against their touch, pleased to hear a grunt of pain coming from behind me when one of my heels connected with soft flesh, the hold on one of my arms loosening enough for the sweet roar of victory to run through my veins.</p><p>Not even a second later, my body was hit by an electric shock.</p><p>I dropped to the floor, brain-numbing pain coursing through me as my body convulsed until my vision blissfully faded to black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up inside a cold cell, lying on the floor with an increased headache from a hangover combined with an electrocution wasn’t exactly on my top three favorite experiences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing a gulp down my cotton-dry throat, I kept my eyes closed, stretching my hearing as far as I could, holding my breath, finding no sound. I wasn’t sure if that was concerning or relieving anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes shot open when a low voice echoed from outside, blinking to adjust to the bright lighting behind the classic round cell door facing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, for a fancy imperial compound, the coffee sure is shit,” a gruffy voice complained, followed by a low sip, of what I assumed was said shit beverage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan of agreement, then silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My fingers trembled against my pounding head, the worst case scenario coming into the light. A fucking Imp. I was trapped with the number one jedi exterminators. I stifled the urge to bark a hysterical laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who else would have wanted a lightsaber as a souvenir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idiot. Always missing the big picture in favor of the immediate future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think she’s a Jedi?” The other man spoke in a hushed voice, sounding awfully young to be working for someone as the Employer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a Jedi, idiot. Force sensitive or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the same thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of extended silence followed the sound of ruffling clothes, in what I imagined was a shrug directed at his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t look like much, does she?” the younger man said, letting out a quiet chuckle that made the hairs at the back of my neck rise, and I could hear him approaching closer to take a look through the small window, making me snap my eyes shut tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man didn’t reply, the silence between them becoming charged with unsaid words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could have some fun with her, you know, before we depart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both alarm and relief cursed through me at the realization that we were still on Nevarro, not on a ship off to who-knows-where, and I fought the urge to let out a big breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that and the boss will blast your dick off,” the other one said, more as a warning than a threat, sounding almost bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frustrated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like he will find out. I’ll knock her out after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time his older companion was the one to sigh, followed by the rustling of fabric and heavy boots straying away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I’m out,” he said, the sound of sucked air from the doors sliding open and closed muffling his words slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nausea pooled beneath my tongue at the deathly silence that followed, soon broken by another pair of feet drawing closer to the cell in slow, cautious steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand moved as quickly as it could without betraying my consciousness, searching for my dagger, desperately hoping they hadn’t taken it from me as I laid truly unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stifled a cry when my fingers grasped for air where there should have been the sturdy, cold feeling of metal against them. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>taken it. And the bag of credits.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy, easy...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I forced a subtle deep breath in. Maybe I didn’t have a weapon, but I had the advantage of surprise. I had to get him unguarded. A second too late and he would expect me to awaken, a second too soon and he would easily deflect my attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave him unconscious. Take his weapon. Figure out the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a herculean effort not to jump on my own skin when the sound of whooshing air from the cell’s door opening was followed by the sensation of clammy fingers tugging at the hem of my breeches, armored legs pressing at my sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I squinted my eyes, fully opening when I found his obsessively set on...other parts of my body. Forcing my focus away from the intense revulsion clawing at the pit of my stomach, I searched his sides, quickly finding the one thing I was hoping for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hips buckled up, propelling him forward and wrapping my arms around his torso in a deathly hug, then destabilizing one of his arms until I was the one straddling him, barrel of a gun pressed to his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were wide and shocked on mine, helmet missing even though he was clad in the standard stormtrooper uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pressed my arm to his throat tightly, pushing all my weight onto him, absorbing the impact of his struggle, our ragged breaths being the only discernible sound amidst the sepulchral silence.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hit the side of his head with enough force to render him unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone else might have shot him. Someone better would have spared his life, pushing past the bile and the hatred of what he had been about to do and finding that forgiving, kind part of their soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth is, that as much as I had wanted to shoot him, I couldn’t afford any noise alerting of my break out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging my gaze away from the asshole in question, I occupied my hands by searching through the numerous pockets at his thighs, my movements clumsy and trembling from the ebbing adrenaline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body sagged as soon as my fingers met the familiar rugged feeling of a bag of credits </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> my dagger, white dots adorning my sight as I inspected it closely. The bag suspiciously like mine too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stealing from the boss, huh?” I muttered, giving the now unconscious form of the guard a brief look, pushing down the rising bile at the back of my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hardest part hadn’t even begun yet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>